


Her Holiday Secret Admirer

by articcat621



Series: Marvelous Tales of Magic [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gift Exchange, Romance, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione got herself a Secret Santa.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers
Series: Marvelous Tales of Magic [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1114194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Festive Friends Collection 2019





	Her Holiday Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> A/N: My final Festive Friends Holiday Fic Exchange 2019 entry! Many thanks to gaeilgerua for looking this over for me! This was written for the lovely xxdustnight88. Sweetie, sorry this is so late, but I hope you love it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.

“Did you get another gift?” Natasha asked, smiling at her knowingly. Hermione looked up from her paperwork and nodded. When she arrived at work that morning, sure enough, there was a note and gift from her Secret Santa. 

“So, what number is this?”

“Five,” Hermione said, blushing. “Today, I got five chocolate cupcakes.” She grinned. 

“But there’s only four,” Natasha pointed out, looking at the package on Hermione’s desk.

“Because I already ate one,” Hermione said, laughing. “You know I love my sweets.”

“And so does your Secret Santa, apparently,” Natasha said, helping herself to a cupcake. She moaned quietly as she bit into the chocolate confection. “Any leads on who your Secret Santa is?”

Hermione shook her head, helping herself to another cupcake. She had skipped out on breakfast that morning due to running late, so her stomach was far too empty to resist the rest of the cupcakes.

“Do you think it’s Tony? I know him and Pepper just broke up again.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I hope not. He’s hard enough to work with… I can’t imagine being in a relationship with him.”

Natasha laughed. “So true, Hermione. I knew there was a reason I liked you so much.” She winked at Hermione.

“Well, I’m sure whoever it is will reveal themselves by Christmas.” Hermione bit her lower lip. “Honestly, I’m excited to find out who it is.”

Natasha smiled at her. “Don’t worry, Hermione, I’m sure all will be revealed in good time.”

As she licked the frosting from her fingers, Hermione decided that she would just trust the process.

* * *

“So, what did you get today?” Ginny asked from the other side of the line.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Gin, did you just call me so you could get the scoop on my love life?” 

Ginny laughed. “You know me too well.”

“Well, if you must know, today I got ten orange roses,” Hermione said, blushing as she thought of the bouquet on her desk.

“Orange? That signifies that someone wants to take your relationship to the next level,” Ginny said, and Hermione could practically hear the excitement in her voice.

“I know,” Hermione said, unable to keep the smile off her face.

“So whomever your Secret Santa is, they definitely want to be in a relationship with you.”

Hermione bit her lower lip. “It certainly seems that way.”

“Are you open to a relationship? I know you and Viktor broke up a few months ago, but you haven’t dated anyone since moving to the States… Unless you have and you didn’t tell me,” Ginny suggested.

“Honestly, if it’s the right person, I think I could be,” Hermione told Ginny. “It’s a bit lonely over here on my own if I’m being honest.”

“Oh, Hermione,” Ginny said quietly. “When will you be home for your next visit? Or, I can come stay with you, if you’d like.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Hermione said. “I’m doing okay with Crooks.”

“Well, we should still plan something,” Ginny said. “Oh, that’s James - he just woke up from his nap.”

“I’ll talk to you soon, Gin,” Hermione promised.

“Bye, sweetie,” Ginny said before hanging up the phone.

Hermione closed her eyes, wondering what she’d find for herself at work the next day.

* * *

“And what do we have today?” Hermione asked out loud as she entered her office. Grinning, she saw the package on the desk. It was Christmas Eve, so she looked forward to finding out who her Secret Santa was.

Picking up the note, she smiled as she read it.

_Twelve sweets for the sweetest girl around._

Putting down the note, she looked at the package of sweets. “Don’t mind if I do,” she murmured, helping herself. Eating one of the sweets, she paused as she reached for another. 

Her throat began to feel scratchy, and her heart began to race. She had only tasted the caramel in the chocolates, but if there was honey...

“Shite,” she murmured, sending a quick Patronus to Natasha for help before she collapsed.

* * *

Groggily, Hermione opened her eyes. Sitting up, she realised that she was in a hospital bed. Natasha must have gotten to her in time. 

“Take it easy,” Natasha murmured, sitting up from the chair in the corner of the room. 

“I’m okay,” Hermione said. She took a deep breath. “Thank you.”

“I was actually on my way to your office when I got your otter,” Natasha said. “It’s a good thing.”

“I haven’t had honey in years due to my allergy, but I wasn’t sure how bad it would be.” She took a deep breath. 

“Miss Granger, there’s someone here who wants to see you,” a nurse said from the doorway. 

“Who is it?” Hermione asked.

“Steve Rogers,” she answered.

Natasha looked at her but quickly stood. “Oh, I’ll send him in,” Natasha said, looking at Hermione before she slipped from the room.

“Steve,” Hermione greeted when he stood in the doorway. 

He looked at her, sympathy in his eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ll be fine,” Hermione said, smiling at him. “What are you doing here, Steve? Not that I’m not happy to see you.”

“You almost went into anaphylactic shock,” Steve said, stepping into the room. “That’s far from being fine.”

“Steve,” Hermione began, but Steve cut her off.

“This is all my fault, I’m so sorry.”

Hermione looked at him. “Steve, you couldn’t have known that I was allergic to honey… Or that there was honey in the sweets. I really only tasted the caramel.”

He reached out and took her hand. “I’m so sorry that I hurt you.”

She placed her other hand on top of his and squeezed them. “Steve, I didn’t realise that you had feelings for me.”

He cracked a smile at her, his blue eyes twinkling. “I thought that this would be a sweet way to tell you… I never expected that I’d almost kill you.”

Hermione laughed. “Stop, you didn’t kill me, and I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Hermione said, nodding. “But, that means you need to get me twelve different sweets,” she teased.

Steve laughed. “I’d be more than happy to… What’s your favourite?”

“Well, I’m sure I can get discharged from the hospital soon,” she began, “If you’d be interested in going out shopping with me. There’s a nice candy shoppe not too far from my flat, and then we could head back to my place for Christmas Eve if you don’t have any plans.”

Steve grinned. “It’s a date. As for plans, I was going to see Nat and Bucky, but I think they’ll both understand if I’d rather spend my night with you.”

Sitting up, Hermione pressed a brief kiss to his lips. Pulling away, she blushed. “Go grab the nurse, Steve, so we can get out of here.”

“Got it,” Steve grinned, his own cheeks slightly red from her surprise kiss.

Hermione watched Steve disappear into the hall. She smiled - although the presents had lead to an unexpected turn of events, she couldn’t help but be excited to see where this new development would take her. Steve was quite a catch, and she looked forward to getting to know him better.


End file.
